Your Smile
by del913
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata terpaksa menikah akibat suatu hal. Bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan mereka? check this fic. warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, dll. RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This Fic is mine. 

Genre: Hurt, Romance. Gomen kalo kurang hurt. Gomen kalo kurang romance 

Rated: T semi M? M untuk jaga-jaga. Menurut readers ini termasuk rated M kah? Atau T? Maaf kalo kurang mesum(?) *what?digampar readers* Ga pandai bikinnya. 

Pairing: SasuHina. Ga ada Slight. SasuHina pertama saya 

Warning: OOC-maaf soal yg ini, AU Setting, gaje, serta kekurangan yang lainnya. Lemon? Lime? Kayaknya ga ada. Entah apa yang saya bikin ini. Saya rasa… ini Jeruk *digampar-juga* One shot perdana, sorry kalo kependekan, ga biasa bikin fic panjang. Maaf kalo fic ini tidak sesuai harapan sasuhina lovers 

Don't Like. Don't Read. 

**Your Smile  
**

**Hinata POV  
**

Aku adalah seorang gadis Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis yang baru menginjak usia 19 tahun. Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo mencapai pinggang. Gadis yang menurut ayahku, lemah. Padahal aku adalah pewaris utama klan Hyuuga, seorang Hyuuga tidak boleh lemah. Tapi… itulah aku.

Pemuda dihadapanku ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut emo ini baru berusia 21 tahun. Pemuda dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pemuda yang wajah tampannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kepribadian baik.

Aku menyerah pada takdirku yang mempertemukanku dengan pemuda ini. Jujur, aku sangat takut padanya. Aku takut berada didekatnya. Untuk melihatnya saja, aku kehilangan keberanian. Tubuh bergetar mencium aroma tubuhnya. Bahkan, aku trouma mendengar suaranya. Tentu aku punya alasan yang cukup kuat. Itu semua karena…. 

Pemuda ini… pemuda ini yang pertama kali mengecap keperawananku. Pemuda berambut raven yang telah menyobek selaput daraku secara paksa, tentu tanpa izin dariku. Pemuda yang telah memperkosaku dan kini telah menjadi suamiku. Aku merasakan perih mengingat kejadian itu. Aku takut, takut bila hal mengerikan itu terjadi lagi. Air mata kembali menetes di pipiku. 

Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku menerimanya menjadi suamiku? Aku hanya bisa pasrah, karena paksaan dari orang tua kami. Pasangan Uchiha yang merasa bersalah atas perbuatan anaknya pada si pewaris Hyuuga, yaitu aku. Mereka memaksa Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Mereka tidak mau persahabatan Uchiha dan Hyuuga rusak. Sehingga, membuatku harus menerima pernikahan ini. 

Bagaimanapun itulah statusku sekarang, sejak beberapa jam lalu. Aku telah menjadi istri dari pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha, istri dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, melepas nama besar Hyuuga menjadi Hinata Uchiha. 

0o0o0

Kami yang menikah diusia belia, membawa masalah tersendiri dalam rumah tangga kami. Pernikahan yang diagung-agungkan oleh keluarga kami itu ternyata mala petaka bagiku. Baginya? Entahlah, mungkin surga, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku dan pemuda berambut emo tinggal di salah satu _mansion_ keluarga Uchiha di pusat kota. Posisi _mansion_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus, membuat Sasuke memilih tempat itu untuk kami tinggali. Aku? Hanya bisa pasrah tinggal bersamanya.

0o0o0 

Matahari telah enggan menyinari bumi kala ini. Malam segera tersenyum menyapaku, menghantarkan setiap kengerian yang menyelubunginya. Aku tidak pernah mengira ini sebelumnya, setiap malam, di _mansion _ini bagai mimpi buruk bagiku. Derap langkah pemuda itu memacu adrenalinku. Aku tidak bisa lari, tepatnya aku tidak tahu harus lari kemana lagi. 

Malam mencekam akan terulang lagi. Malam memilukan seperti sebelumnya akan bergulir kembali. Malam dimana Uchiha muda mencumbuku secara paksa. Memperkosaku lagi, lagi dan lagi. Padahal aku adalah istrinya. Sasuke Uchiha, suamiku, memperkosa istrinya sendiri. Bulir-bulir bening kembali menumpuki sudut mataku. 

Malam kepedihan bagiku. Malam yang akan kulalui dengan isakan tangis yang deras. Aku merasakan pedih tak tertahankan pada pangkal pahaku. Sedangkan Sasuke, yang menindihku, melewati mimpinya dengan senyum kemenangan. Kemenangan dari pertempuran yang berhasil dia menangkan lagi. Pertarungan memaksakan benih Uchiha untuk masuk kedalam tubuhku. Air mata semakin membasahi pipiku, mengingat Sasuke yang menghujamkan dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga dan melupakanku sebagai istrinya. 

Malam seperti inilah yang kulewati akhir-akhir ini. Aku yakin, darah masih menetes dari pangkal pahaku. Aku kembali meringis. Kami bercumbu, tepatnya Sasuke memaksa bercumbu, dengan keadaan yang semakin menyiksaku. Belum lagi tali ini, Sasuke tidak pernah lupa untuk mengikat tanganku ke atas kepala. Ikatan ini akan dilepaskannya esok pagi saat dia akan ke kampus dan aku meringkuk di kasur bernoda. Cairan bening yang hangat turun dari kedua permata lavenderku. Aku lelah. Aku sakit, Sasuke. 

0o0o0 

Aku pernah mempertanyakan perihal perlakuan buruknya padaku. Dengan seringai tampan dia menjawabku. "Itu semua karena kau telah merebut kebebasanku." Dia menjawab dengan ringan. Aku sangat yakin bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Aku menghela napas lagi. Aku tidak ambil pusing atas sikapnya. Seandainya perlakuannya baik padaku, mungkin, aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimanapun dia memang punya pesona. 

0o0o0

Di tengah percumbuan kami yang menyakitkan, aku kembali mempertanyakan perihal kelakuan menyakitkan ini. "A-aku is-istrimu, Sasuke. Ku-ku mohon. Aghh… sa-sakit!" Aku merintih dan meneteskan air mata saat dia menghujam tubuhku dengan cepat dan bertubi-tubi. 

Dia terhenti, lalu menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu istriku. Kau… bagiku hanya alat pemuasku. Sebuah barang. Kau mengerti!" Teriaknya. Aku meringis lagi. 'Jadi, selama ini dia tak menganggapku istri. Aku hanya alat baginya.' Hatiku sedikit perih mendengar pengakuannya. Istri mana yang tidak sakit hati mendengar pengakuan suami bahwa dirinya hanya alat bagi sang suami. 

Pantas saja, terkadang dia seperti tidak melihatku saja, menganggapku tidak ada. Dia menekan punggungku, mempercepat pergerakan pinggangnya yang menghujamku dari belakang. Rasanya, aku ingin meninggalkannya saja. Aku terlalu lelah. Aku terlalu sakit, Sasuke. 

0o0o0 

Pernikahan kami telah berumur tiga minggu sekarang. Aku mengalami malam yang mengenaskan selama tiga minggu terakhir. Sebagai perempuan aku telah sampai. Kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Aku tidak kuat diperlakukan dengan hina seperti ini oleh suamiku sendiri. Kami-sama… aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. 

Di pagi yang cerah ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Aku ingin menghabisi eksistensiku yang nista ini selama-lamanya. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi tujuanku saat ini adalah mati. Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Mesinmu ini telah mencapai batasnya. Aku sangat lelah dan… sangat sakit. Aku telah rusak, Sasuke. Carilah mesin yang baru! Cairan hangat itu menetes lagi dari mataku. 

Tanganku tergerak untuk mengambil dan menelan pil-pil besar berwarna putih itu. Aku menghabiskan satu botol pil itu. Sore ini, aku yakin Sasuke akan menemukanku tak bernyawa lagi. Semoga itu membuatmu bahagia Sasuke. Semoga itu dapat mengembalikan kebebasan yang selama ini kau anggap telah aku rebut dari sisimu. 

Aku meneguk segelas air mineral dari gelas beningku. Perlahan, aku merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kepalaku. Kemudian, sakit ini menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Pandanganku kabur. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku ambruk. Sudah waktunya… selamat tiggal… Sasuke. Gelap. 

OWARI?

Belum kok! 

**Sasuke POV**

Aku memutar knop pintu kamarku. Jurnalku ketinggalan, tidak biasanya aku melupakan benda penting itu. Aku melihat gadis cengang itu masih terbaring di atas kasur. "Aku mencari jurnalku. Kau bisa bangkitkan? Aku butuh, sekarang!" aku memintanya untuk membantu mencari jurnalku. Aku mendekatinya, dia tidak meresponku. Aku tersentak saat melihat mulutnya yang berbusa. 

Segera aku membawa tubuhnya ke mobilku. Apa yang gadis ini lakukan? Dia ingin mati? Kenapa sekarang? Saat aku mulai peduli padanya. Ya, aku mulai peduli. Ralat, mungkin bukan peduli, hanya saja, aku mulai menikmati saat tubuh kami bersatu. Pada awalnya aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis atau merasa… hina. Namun, akhir-akhir ini aku malah menikmati selayaknya seorang suami. 

0o0o0 

Seminggu telah berlalu, seminggu yang lalu hingga saat ini aku diceramahi habis-habisan oleh orang tua kami. Ayahnya marah besar dan sempat memintaku untuk menceraikan Hinata. Tapi, aku tidak sudi. Aku tidak mau melepaskan yang sudah menjadi milikku. Setidaknya, aku mulai menikmati kebersamaan kami. 

Selain itu, seminggu pula Hinata koma. Dia belum sadar hingga saat ini. Aku sedikit cemas. Aku rindu juga dengan suara, bahkan tangisan dan err… tubuhnya. Aku menungguinya di rumah sakit Konoha. Aku ingin dia segera sadar, aku sudah seminggu tidak menyentuhnya. Aku yang merupakan seorang… _sex addict_ sedikit tersiksa, mungkin banyak. 

0o0o0 

**Normal POV  
**

Gadis berambut indigo membuka permata levender-nya perlahan. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah terbaring koma adalah rambut raven yang mencuat, milik suaminya yang tertidur di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis itu menarik tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun akibat gerakan itu. "Hinata?" Sasuke berujar. "Suster! Dokter!" Pemuda tampan itu berteriak, seketika orang-orang berseragam putih memasuki ruangan itu. 

"Sebaiknya Anda menunggu di luar, Tuan Uchiha." Ucap salah satu orang berseragam putih. Sasuke memandang Hinata sejenak. Hinata hanya memandang datar mengiringi kepergian Sasuke dari ruangan itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit. Seorang berseragam putih berkacamata keluar mendekati Sasuke. 

"Bagaimana Hinata, Dokter Kabuto?" Dokter yang bernama Kabuto hanya tesenyum. 

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Namun, kami harus mengadakan beberapa test untuk memastikan keadaannya. Lusa dia bisa meninggalkan tempai ini." Dokter itu menaikan kacamatanya yang turun, Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke segera menghubungi orang tua mereka untuk mengabari keadaan Hinata.

0o0o0 

Pemuda berambut raven memapah seorang gadis bermata lavender, menuju kamarnya. "Istirahatlah. Kau harus sembuh secepatnya." Pemuda itu berkata. Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi, tak berekspresi. 

0o0o0 

Setelah beberapa hari kembali ke mansion mereka. Hinata semakin membaik, namun ada yang mengganjal hati Sasuke. Gadis itu belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk Sasuke. Padahal saat Ino, sahabat Hinata, menjenguk gadis itu. Hinata tertawa dan bercerita dengan Ino. Tapi, Sasuke tidak terlalu merepotkan sikap Hinata itu. 

0o0o0 

Kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan. Hinata tidak menganggapnya ada, Sasuke bagai angin lalu. Bahkan malam ini, saat Sasuke mencumbu paksa Hinata untuk ketiga kalinya, setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengar suara, tangisan, jerit kesakitan, desahan atau apapun itu dari bibir Hinata. Gadis yang dicumbunya itu hanya menatap datar langit-langit kamar, seperti memikirkan sesuatu, namun tatapannya kosong. Sasuke mencelos menatap istrinya. 'Dia bagai robot tak berperasaan. Seperti, manusia yang hilang kehangatannya.' Batin Sasuke. 

0o0o0 

Sasuke telah menanyakan keadaan Hinata pada Kabuto, namun dokter itu tidak menemukan kesalahan pada diri Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar Frustasi, Hinata telah hampir sebulan ini tidak mengucapkan satu katapun untuk Sasuke. Sasukepun berhenti mencumbu gadis itu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Sasuke benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. 

0o0o0 

Hinata berdiri di depan kompor, menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk sarapan Sasuke. Sasuke menunggui gadis bermata lavender di meja makan. Sasuke cukup bingung, setelah sekembalinya Hinata dari rumah sakit, Hinata mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendirian. Gadis itu memecat semua pembantu di mansion mereka. Sasuke menerima keputusan itu begitu saja. 

Hinata memasak untuk mereka berdua. Hinata mencuci baju, mencuci piring, menyetrika, menyapu dan pengepel lantai. Bahkan, Hinata sendiri yang menyiapkan pakaian Sasuke, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga tersebut. Pekerjaan rumah tangga yang dulu tak pernah disentuhnya. Namun, Sasuke merasakan Hinata tetap dingin terhadapnya. Hinata mengerjakan semua itu tanpa ekspresi, layaknya itu memang kewajibannya, tidak membuatnya letih ataupun merasa susah. 

Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menyinggung masalah bagaimana Hinata bisa tak sadarkan diri pagi itu. Sasuke tahu istrinya _over doses_ dan bisa saja tewas bila terlambat. Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakan penyebab Hinata melakukan hal itu, nekat menelan pil-pil itu secara sengaja dalam artian bunuh diri. mungkin, secara naluri, Sasuke tahu penyebab sebenarnya walau dia sendiri menyangkal. 

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang memasak. Tangan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Hinata. Bibir merahnya mencium mesra tengkuk gadis berambut indigo itu. Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya akibat ulah Sasuke. Pemuda itu sempat tersenyum, walau senyum itu hilang detik berikutnya. Sasuke terkejut melihat wajah Hinata. Tidak ada rona merah di pipinya, rona merah yang biasanya akan muncul bila seorang Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu. Atau ekspresi gadis Hyuuga yang malu-malu? Tidak ada. Sasuke agak kecewa melihat ekspresi datar dan dingin istrinya. 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata merasakan pelukan dan ciuman ini, yang datangnya dari Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan lembut dan menciumnya mesra. Untuk pertama kalinya juga, suaminya itu memeluk Hinata dengan hangat. Kehangatan yang selama ini hilang ketika mereka bersentuhan. Tapi, kehangatan ini tidak cukup bagi Hinata. 

Dengan pasti Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh perutnya. Hinata menarik tangan itu dari perutnya. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan perlahan mundur ketika melirik Hinata yang kembali dengan aktivitasnya di depan kompor. Kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Dia kembali ke meja makan. Menanti sarapan yang dibuatkan istrinya. 

0o0o0 

Kali ini, Sasuke mencoba kembali mereguk kehangatan dari tubuh Hinata. Sasuke mendekap Hinata ketika Hinata akan keluar kamar. Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh istrinya. Pemuda raven dapat melihat wajah dingin Hinata. Hati pemuda itu melengos. Dengan cepat pemuda raven mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di atas kasur tepat di bawah tubuh kekarnya. Sasuke mempererat dekapannya. Tangannya semakin kencang merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata. Ciuman hangat dan basah membekas pada leher putih Hinata. 

Hinata dapat merasakan dekapan yang semakin hangat dari Sasuke, helaan napas serta ciuman basah Sasuke di lehernya. Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menghimpitnya. Sasuke kembali tersentak dan melepaskan kedua tangannya. Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa melirik Sasuke. Meninggalkan sang suami sendiri. Hinata tidak melihat apa akibat sikapnya tadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Matanya memerah, walau tidak ada air mata, hatinya cukup sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh istrinya sendiri. Penolakan, bukanlah kata yang dikenal oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha. 

0o0o0 

Malam yang dingin meliputi _mansion_ Uchiha. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata mengacuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahan kali ini. Pemuda itu mendekati Hinata dan mendekapnya – lagi. Kali ini dekapan itu diiringi amarah yang meledak. "Kau kenapa ha? Jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu." Sasuke melembut. Pemuda itu menatap gadisnya. "Maaf." Ucapnya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Matanya kembali memerah. 

Air mata tergenang di sudut kedua mata onyx-nya. "Aku benar-benar menyesal." Sesalnya. "Kembalilah. Aku membutuhkan Hime." Pintanya. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu kembali ke sisiku, Hinata." Tubuh pemuda raven bergetar hebat. Air mata turun dari kedua onyx miliknya. Hinata dapat merasakan bahunya basah oleh cairan asin itu. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Hinata." Air matanya semakin deras. Tubuh Sasuke merosot turun. Tangan kekar itu memeluk kaki Hinatanya. "Aku mohon…. Aku merindukanmu, Hinata. Sangat." Pintanya lagi. "Apapun akan kulakukan. Jangan acuhkan aku seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu" Tambahnya sambil mendongak menatap Hinata yang mengacuhkannya. "Disini…." Sasuke menunjuk dada bidangnya. "Sakit, Hinata. Sangat sakit. Aku sakit." Tambah pemuda itu. 

Tangan kekarnya melonggar, dia mengusap air matanya. Tidak pernah disangkanya, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hinata akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Pemuda itu tak tahan. Tinggal seatap dengan seseorang, yang menganggap dirimu tidak ada bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi bila kita mengharapkan orang itu untuk melihat kita. 'Sakit.' Batinnya. 

Pada akhirnya gadis itu luluh. Pemuda emo berhasil meraih Hinatanya. Hinata menurunkan tubuhnya dan ikut mengusap air mata Sasuke sembari mengerakkan bibirnya. Namun, gadis itu tidak jadi bersuara. Ia hanya memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke, masuk dalam pelukannya dan bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata dapat merasakan Sasuke yang menghela napas lega dari dada bidang pemuda itu yang naik turun. 

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke lagi. "Aku tersiksa. Sangat, Hinata. Jangan seperti ini lagi." 

"Ya, aku tahu…. Apa aku harus mengikat tanganku?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menggeleng selagi mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke tempat tidur mereka yang selama ini absen dari pergerakan. Ciuman penuh kasih Sasuke lontarkan. Bermula dari ciuman biasa, perlahan menjadi panggutan penuh hasrat memiliki. Lidah saling menyerang, yang akhirnya semakin turun, semakin turun. Tanganpun tidak ketinggalan perannya. Mereka akan bercumbu, bukan, mereka akan bercinta malam ini. Menyapu rasa rindu yang selama ini bersemayam dalam diri mereka. Membumi hanguskan rasa haus akan sentuhan dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Bersatu dalam arti yang sesungguhnya 

0o0o0 

Malam berbintang terlukiskan di langit Konoha saat ini. Hinata bersemu merah mengingat permainan mereka malam ini. "Kau tidurlah. Kita lanjutkan esok saja." Pinta Sasuke. "Aku lelah." Sambung Sasuke. 

"K-kau bisa lelah juga ya?" Hinata terkikik geli. Sasuke hanya mendelikkan matanya. "M-maaf, Sasuke. Se-sepertinya tidak ada kata 'esok'." Hinata bersuara lagi. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Yang ta-tadi adalah yang terakhir." Sasuke semakin bingung. "Aku… Hamil." Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Jadi, beberapa bulan kedepan, a-aku tak bisa melayanimu." Ucap gadis itu akhirnya sambil tersenyum. Sasuke cengo. 

"Kau? Hamil?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk perlahan, semburat merah kembali muncul. "A-aku bi-bisa melakukannya dengan pelan." Kali ini Sasuke yang tergagap, Hinata cemberut. "Ahh… kenapa sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, agak kecewa. Hinata mencubit lengan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis. "Maaf." Ucap sang pemuda menatap gadisnya, istrinya. Sasuke melirik perut Hinata yang masih datar. "Akan ada Uchiha baru." Pemuda Uchiha mengelus perut istrinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum bersama istrinya. Senyum yang menjadi ekpresi wajah istrinya kini dan selamanya. Hanya senyum itu. 

OWARI 

Kali ini benaran. Semoga readers suka. 

Gimana? Gimana? *nanya ke readers sambil megang mike* 

Gajekah? Pasti. Jelaskah? Tidak pasti. Dapatkah feel-nya? 

Saya menemukan ide ini di siang bolong saat ramadhan *digampar* 

Sekalian selamat idul fitri bagi readers yang merayakan. Telat banget. Kirim kue ya? Ke rumah saya. Jl. Yo*digampar bertubi-tubi* 

Ada yang merasa alurnya kecepetan? Soalnya saya merasa begitu. Kalo ga ada yang merasa begitu, baguslah. 

Sasuke sudah nistakah? *digampar-untuk kesekian kalinya* luv you sasuke 

Maaf tidak ada lemon. Yang di atas menurut saya itu bukan lemon. 

Ending-nya gantungkah? 

Review ya…. Tell me what you think! 

Be my power! 

Mohon bantuannya senpai sekalian 

^_^v 

REVIEW


End file.
